Mmhmm
by Blue-mage865
Summary: One shot song fic. Daisuke and Riku have had a big fight, and he's feeling down. Let's hear his thoughts. Daisuke x Riku. Song: Be my Escape by Relient K


**Chapter 1: Escape**

Disclaimer: I don't own Relient K, or any of the band members. Although I do wish this was possible, the outlook does not look good at the moment.

…

_I've given up on giving up slowly_

Daisuke let out a long sigh as her thought about the fight her had with Riku "Why and I so stupid!" He thought. Maybe I should just give up; I shouldn't have to suffer like this.

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me_

"Man, Riku didn't even talk to me, or even look at me today! She must be really mad, it's like I'm not even there!" Daisuke said quietly to himself, sitting in his room.

He was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and trying to collect his thoughts.

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet you mention_

_It's my one last shot at redemption _

_Cause I know to live you must give your life away_

"This world means nothing to me without Riku. Uughh! I just feel like dying I'm such a jerk, I should never have yelled at her." He said, and rolled over onto his stomach to bury his head into his pillow.

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

"I doubt her too much, she's strong and I know that. But I'm just so insecure about myself I'm afraid she'll find out about Dark. I wonder what she'd say if she found out." He mumbled to himself into his pillow.

_And I've been locked inside that house_

_All the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out _

_And that might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way of knowing_

_Where to go, I promise I'm going because…_

"Daisuke…maybe we should tell her, you know about us." Dark said inside of Daisuke's head. "It's your choice; you're the only one that can set me free Daisuke."

"What are you kidding me! If Riku ever told anyone, you could be killed, captured, or worse!" Daisuke yelled back at him, quickly sitting up surprised at what Dark had said.

"Well, we'll never know what she thinks unless we show her." Dark replied.

_I gotta get out of here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

"Man, if only I hadn't yelled at her we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Daisuke replied, now sitting at the left side of his bed, looking out the window.

_I gotta get out of here_

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you_

_To be my escape_

"She's my escape from the ordinary, from the normal world, I just can't loose her! Not now, not ever!" Daisuke told Dark.

_I've given up on doing this alone now_

_Guess I failed and I'm ready to be shown out_

"Daisuke, your not alone, I'm here for you always. Don't be down the rest of your life because of some girl!" Dark said confidently.

"No Dark, I failed. I failed as her boyfriend, and as her protector." Daisuke said, the tears welling up in his eyes.

_You told me the way and now I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving _

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving_

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

"Daisuke, get a hold of yourself! Life's not always fair, and besides if Riku really loves you that much, she'll come back to you." Dark told him defiantly.

"I, just don't know Dark, maybe she's gone forever, I mean I made her cry!" Daisuke replied.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self-detained I'm forced to live in this mess I've made_

"Well, I made a mistake, a big one no doubt, and now I'm going to have to live with myself. If I hadn't been so self-righteous, and worried so much what she thought about me, I wouldn't even be in this mess." He said staring out the window again, Dark just sighed.

_And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me_

_But I can't ask you to give what you already gave_

"I can't just ask her to take me back. She's already given me her love and affection, and she can't just give it back to me." Daisuke said, sounding very stressed out about the whole situation.

_I fought you for so long _

_I should have let you in_

"Daisuke, hey Daisuke, you up there!" A familiar voice yelled down on the beach behind his house.

Daisuke quickly sprang up off his bed, ran to the window, and threw it open. There she was, Riku, she was standing down on the beach waving to Daisuke.

"I'll be right there!" He yelled back.

He quickly ran out of his bedroom, down the stairs, whizzed passed his family, and on to the beach. As soon as he reached Riku he gave her a big hug, and she hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Daisuke." She said into his shoulder.

_Oh how we regret those things we do_

"No, I'm the on who's sorry, I should have never yelled at you like that. I could have lost you forever." He told her, and pulled away from the hug.

"But, I was so conceited I just wanted to keep my pride." She said.

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin_

"So was I, I guess we just both wanted to be right." He said.

"Oh, Daisuke, please let's never fight like this again." Riku replied.

Daisuke nodded, and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned back and their lips met in the middle.

After a long, passionate kiss they released and Daisuke asked "Hey, Riku, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Riku smiled the biggest grin you ever did see, and nodded. The tow walked back to the house, with one hand entwined with the others and blissful smiles on their faces.

_But so were you_

_So were you…_

**End Chapter 1**

_Well, another fic on the map! I've been so obsessed with writing lately, that I'm just coming up with tons of ideas. So, this is my first songfic ever, and I hope everyone liked it! I love DNAngel, and the Riku x Daisuke pairing so I had to write this…and the song was stuck in my head. Anyways, keep reading!_

_Blue-mage865_


End file.
